The Renegades
by Mythogma
Summary: Gambit and the Juggernaut start to worry about survival, being used and or threatened by all sides, they decide to watch each others back.The idea grows and the Renegades are formed, but when another groups find out sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

The Renegades Part 1 Comming Togeather

All Characters belong to Marvel

Gambit and the Juggernaut start to worry about survival, being used and or threatened by all sides, they decide to watch each others idea grows and the Renegades are formed, but when another groups find out sparks fly.

He wandered alone. He knew no one really trusted him, but in his mind he didn't really care. Truth be told he had never trusted anyone, not even the people he cared about. Remy sat in a dark corner of the bar and simply kept to himself. If you weren't really paying attention you never would have known he was there. He made sure to watch everyone who came in and what they were doing and even where they were sitting. Remy had a reason for doing everything he was doing. In the last year he managed to make enemies out of the heroes, by turning on them and joining Apocalypse, and then joining up with Sinister again. He did have reasons for doing everything he did, but they didn't know them, inf act they seemed to not even care to know his reasons. Then in the end of course he pissed off the villains by turning on them, of course this was his plan all along but at last he still angered a lot of people resulting in a price being put on his head. Of course he knew the bad guys, if you want to call them that, would be pissed off, but what he didn't expect was the heros or his friends would do the same thing. Yes, his apparent friends, the X-men, who he turned on, have in fact sent people after him.

The rumors came from the underground, and few reliable sources a little at a time. He found out officially though an acquaintance that was keeping an ear to the ground anytime the X-men appeared. He made sure to listen in on every conversation he could. Then one night last week he overheard Wolverine mention that Summers had ordered Logan and a few others to take out Remy. He called as soon as the X-men left and informed Remy of everything he heard.

About an hour after he sat down Remy noticed a few figures step into the bar. In a second Remy was up and behind the bar and slipping out the back door. He laughed thinking that Wolverine and his little henchmen would think he could be taken out so easily. He jumped up onto the roof and quickly made his way from roof top to roof top. Sometimes he would just jump and other times he would use his staff to help him vault over to the other side. In a matter of moments he was on the ground and running. A second later he ran square ino the sights of one Cain Marko aka the Juggernaut.

Remy just stared at Cain and then spoke up. "Mon Dieu, Don't tell me dat you and Wolverine are working together to hunt me down and end this poor Cajun's life"

Marko just chuckled and laughed "I could care less about Wolverine and you. I am here for a job and that is it. Now get out of my way Remy"

Remy just smiled and looked around and chuckled " Bien, I will give you twenty thousand dollars, for a simple favor. What you say Cain?"

Marko just smiled "Twenty grand, hmmmm ok, what do I have to do for this payday?"

Remy grinned "I need a little distraction. Wolverine and his new team are here and they're here to take me out for good. All you have to do is distract them long enough for me to get away. I will find you later or if you want you find me and den I'll pay you da money."

Marko smiled " So you are telling me that the X-men have some type of death squad now and you are on the list Cajun?" Marko just laughed almost in disbelief,

Remy, "yea dats it, I t'ink I pissed them off a little while ago and well now, dis here Cajun is on da top of da list of people to, well, go missing permenantly."

Marko just smiled and grinned "I'll take your money and give you a hand this time Gambit, but you also have to help me if they or anyone else ever come after me. Deal?"

Remy just grinned "Juggernaut, you got a deal, I will be dere for you any time you need it, us renegades got to stick together."

A second later Gambit and the Juggernaut heard a noise. Cane turned to Remy and smiled "Take off Cajun I will see you in a little while to collect the money."

Gambit bowed and smiled and was gone into the darkness in a second. Cain heard the noise of a motocycle start and just grinned as he noticed 5 figures appear in the distance walking toward him.

Marko grinned and smiled and stood his ground as the X-force walked up. He heard Wolverine yelling to him to get out of their way or else. Juggernaut just laughed at the sight of the group and smiled, he didn't say a word. In his head he knew he only had to distract them for a few minutes and Remy would be long gone and Logan and his squad would be too late. The two sides stared at each other for at least 3 minutes and then before Logan and X-23 popped their claws Cain Marko just stepped aside and started to walk away. As Logan and the group ran away, Logan heard Cain Marko's last words as he left.

Cain Marko "Death Squads, wow and you're supposed to be the good guys. My step brother dies and all of a sudden the X-men have a Death Squad. What a joke, what a way to honor his memory and his goal in life. I knew you guys couldn't be trusted and now you finally prove my point."

Cain made his way to the building and turned around deciding it would be best to wait a few days just in case the X-men were still around. He left smiling at the thought of what his brother would think of his X-men now.

A few days later in one of the darker sides of town Cain spotted one Remy LeBeau who was laying low and deciding on his next move. Cain figured he would be around this area, it was one of the only areas in town that the X-men couldn't enter and wouldn't get any information from anyone. As he walked over to the Cajun he simply smiled and laughed.

Remy looked up and smiled at the sight of the Juggernaut, Gambit threw an envelope at Marko and simply said "Merci."

Juggernaut sat down and chuckled and then began to talk and explain his idea to Remy. " Ok Remy don't say a word and just listen to me ok? We both have issues with, well, everyone and don't try to tell me you didn't some how piss off everyone. Me, well, I am simply a criminal, I have toyed with the righteous and,also the unlawfull and the disrespectful. I am thinking we have a lot in common and, well, we both want to stay alive to live another day. With the X-men now running around taking people out, I think we each need back up and to put it simply you watch my back I'll watch yours."

Gambit grinned , " I remembered something I said earlier, us renegades got to stick together with all sides preparing for some type of war. The X-men starting up X-force and God knows what other type of team dey have going now, den you take da Hellfire Club, da Sisterhood of Evil Mutants, da Hellfire Cult and God only knows whoever else is out dere. I t'ink you're right, we have to watch each others back or we might not last out dere anymore."

Cain Marko just laughed then groaned "The only problem is how long will it take to get to each other if we are in trouble. We each have to hold out maybe a few hours and well with all these new fractions around we might not survive a few hours."

Gambit smiled "I remenber Forge said a while back he was working on some type of teleportation device, plus maybe there will be a few other things we might need. Hell we are couple of thieves I say we take a look around his lab and see what we can find."

Cain Marko just laughed "now Cajun, you are thinking like a thief again. Like someone who wants to survive."

A few hours later, they watched Forge leave his lab and head home,.It didn't take long for the two criminals two disarm the alarms and the security cameras and make their way into the lab and simply take a few items they thought they might need. They found the telportation bands, plus communication devices and even a few other items that might come in handy some day. As they left, Gambit smiled and turned to the Juggernaut.

"I t'ink we have to make it look like a couple of small time hoods did this instead of us. We have to hide our scents. " Gambit laughed as he spoke up.

Cain just grinned and smiled as he pulled a few small objects out of his pocket and threw them, a second later all you could smell was bug spray. As they left Gambit simply smashed the alarm system and Cane made it look like the door was pried open by a crowbar. They made their way to Cain Markos' place and studied the devices.

Gambit loaded the disks they found and laughed as he told the Juggernaut " Perfect. When you hit da first button, it will send a signal to the other devices. When you see it light up it means one of us is in trouble, then all you have to do is hit the second button and it will bring you to the first device. The third button will simply bring you back to the orginal location. It is as simple as that. Plus these comunication devices work just like the X-mens except longer range. Plus we can progam them to alternate between frequencies, so we will never be able to be heard by anyone if they clue in."

Cain Marko just grinned. They both agreed it looked like their idea would work. Now they could help each other out of any jam no matter who or what they were up against.

Cain Marko looked at Remy and stared for a just a second " Look Remy, I have to ask, what if Rogue is one of the ones that, well, is after me? Are you still gonna help me?"

Gambit looked at the floor and laughed and quietly spoke more serious than Cain had ever seen him. "Look Cain me and Rogue are no more. She told me she wanted nothing to do with dis here Cajun. She informed me I was nothing but trouble and not worth her time. So in all honesty I stand by what we agreed upon. If you need me I will be dere to help you no matter what you do, or who is dere, I promise you dat."

Cain Marko just simply nodded "Sorry Remy, I didn't know you two broke up"

Gambit just smiled, "C'est la vie. Da funny t'ing is, da reason I did everything I did was to make sure she stayed alive and in da end we break up because of what I did. So in the end dis here Cajun accomplished everything he set out do but lost everything after it was all said and done. Not only did I lose Rogue but I was told by the X-men, I will always be considered an enemy no matter what, and now it seemed dat dey want to officially take me out."

Cain looked at Gambit and just grinned "You forget Remy, we have a deal and I am telling you I am not letting anyone take you out, don't forget, us renegades have to stick together. I say we stick together now and get something to drink. I know of a great place where we can go."

Gambit just chuckled and smiled again "You're right I t'ink it is time to get drunk and have a good time"

They both chuckled as they left and made their way to the bar, they sat in the corner and drank, after a few hours Remy and Cane seperated and went their seperate ways.

A few weeks later Gambit noticed the light on his wrist band flashing. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his jacket and pocketed a few packs of cards and then he hit the button. A moment later he was standing behind the Juggernaut, just out of sight of all the X-men . Remy could hear Logan and a few others screaming at Cain. Cain laughed as he picked up Wolverine and flung him and then punched X-23 in the face sending her flying toward the wall. Before anyone could do anything Gambit had charged a deck of cards and flung them in the direction of X-Force, the explosions went off and startled all of them as the wall came crashing down on them before they could do anything to stop it.

Gambit was standing beside Cain Marko a second later laughing " It is all right now, this crafty Cajun is here."

Cain laughed "I have to say you have good timing, they weren't expecting you to show up out of nowhere to save the day"

Both men walked away as the X-men were trying to get out of the rubble, They turned the corner, Gambit smiled as Cain put his hand on Remy's shoulder as he hit the button on his wrist and a second later they were gone and standing in Gambits home.

Logan and X-23 and Warpath got to their feet and ran around the corner and stared. Cain Marko was gone and from the smell in the air they all knew Gambit showed up and for some reason got involved. It took another five hours of looking but there was no trace of either man. No sign of how they got away but some how they did.

The X-men made their way back to their base of operations, Wolverine walked into the office of Cyclops and simply grinned. He knew this would piss Summers off, not only did Cain get away he thought, but he had Gambit's help in getting away. After a long talk just like he thought Cyclops was pissed, he wanted to know how they didn't know Gambit was there in the area. The problem was Logan couldn' t explain it, they studied the area for a few miles and there was no sign of anyone who could have caused trouble. After a few hours of talking the X-force's mission was clear, it was time not only to find both Juggernaut and Gambit, but take them out. In Logans mind it was wrong and really not worth all the trouble. He just knew this was going to cause a big problem, maybe even bigger than anyone thought. He knew if there was two people to not screw with and that would not only be harder to find than anyone else it would be these two. Not just that they wouldn't just sit around they might just get even and worse take it right to the front door and maybe even inside of the X-men's base of operations.

Remy and Cain sat in his house and talked about what went down. Cain informed him that it was because of his interferance in the last meeting between X-force and him that Cyclops had apparently added his name to the list.

Cain stood up and just smashed a table with his fist. "The X-men have always been righteous and full of that holier than thou attitude. I just can't believe they would think they can decide who lives and who dies! It is frigging insane!"

Remy just laughed. Remy motioned for Cain to be quiet and he pointed to the top floor, "No worries, our plan worked just fine, dey t'ought dey had you cornered and beat. When you hit the switch and I appeared a few seconds later we won. As long we keep dis up dey will never beat us and will never catch us."

Cain looked at the Cajun and grinned, "Ok Remy who is here? Who is upstairs my friend?"

Before Remy could speak Regan Wyngarde aka Lady Mastermind walked down the stairs wearing one of Remy's Tshirts, she smiled at the sight of Remy and simply sat down on his lap and kissed him. "You really think that you could jump up get dressed and vanish into thin air and not notice sweet heart. You two better start talking. Quick."

Cain just laughed at the sight of this somewhat odd couple but he had to admit Remy had great taste in ladies. After an hour of listening to both men talk she just smiled and chuckled.

Regan smiled "I am going to admit it; it's brilliant. All I am going to say to you two is I want in on it, I will agree to the agreement, I'll help you if you help me."

Both men looked at each other and smiled, and at the same time spoke up " Fine your in"

Remy stood up and walked down the stairs and a few minutes later he walked up with two devices, He placed one on Regan's wrist and then placed the other in her ear and simply smiled and kissed her lips in a flirtatious way.

Gambit sat down and a second later Regan was laying on his lap as Gambit spoke "Cheri welcome to our little family"

After another hour Cain was shown to a room while Gambit lead Regan back to his room. After Regan left Cain just stared at Remy and laughed. "Ok Remy how the hell did you two hook up?"

Gambit just smiled and chuckled and all he said was "I ran into her a few weeks ago and the rest is, well, history. She just couldn't resist the cajun charm."

Cain just laughed and said "You have to teach me some of this so called Cajun charm my friend."

Both man walked down the street, actually happy at the thought that their new plan at survival has actually worked. Before either man could say anything, they were knocked to the floor by explosions and gun fire. As they turned the corner they saw almost 4 dozen men in what seemed to be street clothes, all wearing hockey masks, carrying guns and baseball bats. They were surrounding a man who seemed to be on the ground and they were yelling "kill him, the mutant must die".

Remy looked at Cain as both men seemed to walk towards the crowd of screaming men, the Juggernaut started punching men and tossing them off the man on the ground. Gambit extended his bow staff and started knocking people out with it. A second later he flung a few cards as the explosions were heard men were flung backward. A few minutes later, after all the men ran away scared, and there laying on the ground was Marshall Evan Stone III, he stood 6'2", his eyes were blue and his skin and hair was grey. It took almost a half an hour before getting him back to Remy's place. Both men decided that they knew Random wouldn't want to go to a proper doctor, so they decided to take care of him themselves.

After about 15 hours Random opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room. As he looked around he spotted both the Juggenaut aka Cain Marko who he knew was a crimial and one Remy LeBeau aka Gambit who he knew as a Marauder and an Ex- X-Men.

Random look confused but spoke up "I am assuming I have you two to thank"

Gambit just smiled "Yea well we just happened to be close by and decided to toss around some mutant hating scum."

Cain chuckled "you're lucky we were hiding out near by and stumbled across you or you might have been taken out."

Gambit " Why aren't you with the other Acolytes?"

Random just laughed "Theres a joke, Magneto thinks he is a God and is claiming to be the second coming, then you have Exodus claiming to be the chosen one. I am sick of it I am a mercenary, from now on I take care of myself and do what I want, no more following orders. I am tired of it."

Remy and Cain Marko looked at each other and just chuckled Remy spoke up first "I t'ink we all should talk, I t'ink we have a proposition for ya, and you just might like it"

After a day Random left smiling at his new found friends, he left with a wristband and a new ear piece, he could do what he wanted and always know if he ever got in trouble he would have back up. It sounded like a great idea. They were all just a group of people helping each other out of any jam regardless of what or who started it.

After a few months of no contact everyone was doing their own thing, Cain was over in Euope, Random was somewhere in South America, Lady Mastermind was somewhere in California. Remy LeBeau was in New Orleans conducting a bit of business with Bella Donna. The two newest members were somewhere by themselves doing their own thing.

Regan was in the mall looking around and just smiling at the thought of a certain person seeing her in the outfit she bought. She knew this little black number would put a smile on his face. As she turned the corner she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing almost 10 feet away were Rogue, Pixie, Storm and fianlly Dazzler. Before she could be spotted she quickly turned the corner and started to quickly leave. She didn't want trouble. All she wanted was to avoid a fight at all cost. She knew in her heart it was the right time. A second later it happened, she heard voices of the X-men coming from behind her and a second later they blocked her path. She quickly tapped a button on her wrist before anyone could see and she just smiled and waited.

After a few seconds in almost a blink of eye 5 people came out of nowwhere. Juggenaut, Random, Hellion and Amelia Voght. Both were recently found and added to the group and lastly one Remy LeBeau aka Gambit.

Remy LeBeau walked foward and smiled at his former friends. "I do not know what your problem is with Regan here but, I am telling you now you have a choice turn around and walk away, or we fight. I t'ink we are all sick to death of being chased and attacked by you X-men. We have had enough, leave us alone or else we will simply end it and you won't like it when it goes down especially here in a mall, too many people could get hurt and you wouldn't want dat."

The Four X-women were stunned and somewhat shocked at the sight of a few of their former friends and comrads standing against them. They were shocked to see all of them protecting Lady Mastermind. None of these people would ever be in a group together or even friends but they were here blocking their path.

Storm stepped forward first and smiled at her Remy "Brother, what's going on here?"

Gambit smiled at Ororo "Stormy nothing is going on here, Regan was simply shopping for clothes and if I am not mistaken you X-men chased after her looking for some type of trouble. So the question isn't mine it is yours. What is going on here Chere, why are you chasing after Regan for no reason"

Storm just smiled at Gambit and grinned and even chuckled, she actaully loved his answer, she knew she wouldn't get an asnswer now but it was true they did chase after Regan when they spotted her thinking there would be a problem.

Storm grinned at Remy and in a soft voice spoke up and shocked the other X-women "I think there is just a misunderstanding my brother, there is no problem at all. I think we just jumped to the wrong conclusions."

Gambit just smiled and stepped forward and took Storms hand and kissed it all he said was "D'accord"

In a softer voice he whispered as he kissed her cheek "I missed you petite, it has been nice seeing you again, even for this short time."

Storm just smiled and blushed as Gambit turned around and walked back to join the group, as Storm and her fellow X-men turned around and started to walk away.

Rogue couldn't keep her composure anymore "Why are you hanging around with the trash? This time Remy, is there a good reason or are you going to keep this a secret too?"

Remy just turned around and stared at Rogue and at the other X-women and just smiled and all he said was "Survival, if you can't count on your friends to help you, you have to find some people who you can depend on who will trust you no matter what you do."

With that Remy and the other turned around and left with Regan walking beside Remy, as she looked back she just smiled and blow a kiss at the X-women as she turned back around she placed a hand on Remy's backside. As they turned the corner Rogue ran after them pissed off but to her surprise they were gone. They all looked at each other and couldn't believe what happened. They made their way to the X-base and informed Scott, Emma and Logan of what happened and who was there and how they just showed up and actaully seemed to be protecting Regan from harm.

Logan chuckled "It fits what I have heard in the last seven to nine months."

Scott and Emma looked at Wolverine and motioned him to go on. Logan continued talking "It seems the rumor is that every time one of them gets into trouble or seems to be in a tough spot they show up and take care of it no matter who it is, it doesn't matter if its Magneto, the Hellfire Cult, or even us, the X-Men. If one of them is in trouble they come to help and they take care of it no matter what. The funny thing is that they are never seen togeather any other time, they don't hang out, they do not talk nothing at all. It seems all they do is watch out for each other."

All the X-men looked confused and couldn't really understand what they were up to and what they wanted if anything at all. Storm spoke up and surprised the X-men by saying.

"It seems my little brother was telling the truth when he answered Rogues question." she spoke with somewhat of a smile on her face. He said a simple and honest answer, 'Survival'."

Cyclops laughed "That is what he said?. And you believe him?"

Storm continued on "he said and I quote 'Survival, if you can't count on your friends to help you, you have to find some people who you can count and who will trust you no matter what you do. The funny thing is no matter what anyone of you think of him, I know Remy and I know for a fact he was telling the truth when he said those words I could see it in his eyes and in his heart"

Logan just grinned at Storm he knew she was telling the truth and that is what she believed and in fact he believed it as well. The group of so called renegades weren't a group at all, they were just back up plain and simple back up. They were protecting each other, thats all.

Logan spoke up before anyone could talk, "I say we leave all of them alone and I think I can almost guarantee you none of them will bother us unless we bother them."

After everyone left Logan and Cyclops talked about what to do. After a few hours of talking and arguing Cyclops finally agreed to give it a try. He sent a warning to all the X-Men. "If you see any of the so called group of Renegades simply leave them alone, ignore them and do nothing". A lot of people were upset and didn't understand but they agreed to follow Scott Summers warning and leave them alone.

Logan spoke up "I say we inform Remy and his new friends about this little deal. It might make it work better if we leave them alone and they leave us alone. I think they will agree to it."

Cyclops frowned but nodded his head "Logan don't take anyone from X-force instead I think you should take Storm along just in case. She still thinks Remy is like a brother and, it could go better if she is with you."

Logan called Storm and told her of their plan to find Remy and inform him of an offer that has the X-men leaving the Renegades alone in exchange Remy and his friends wouldn't start any fights. Essentially the Renegades would leave all the X-men alone if the X-men left all the Renegades alone.

After almost 10 minutes of driving Storm picked up her cell phone a dialed a number and stunned Wolverine as she left a message for Gambit.

Storm laughed "Remy, call me it's inportant. Please little brother, call me."

Logan quickly spoke up "You have his number Ro'! Why didn't you say something?"

Storm just laughed "You never asked Logan, no one has ever asked. I have always stated he was like my brother, you didn't think I would still be in contact with Remy?"

Logan chuckled to himself and all he said was "I should have known better"

Back at a warehouse somewhere in Las Vegas, Neveda, the group laughed about what happened not even a few hours ago. As Gambit checked his messages he was somewhat shocked to hear one from Storm asking him to call her. After calling her back she asked to meet, they agreed that him and Cain Marko would meet them at a certain time this evening at Jake's bar in San Francisco's downtown core.

Cain and Remy left leaving the others waiting at the warehouse, none of them wanted to leave just in case their friends needed help. As Remy and Cain arrived at Jake's bar they sat in a corner drinking beer waiting for Logan and Storm to show up. After three hours both men stood up and started to leave, Remy heard Storms voice saying "Sorry we're late. We ran into traffic problems"

Remy smiled at his two friends and was polite when saying "It is nice to see you two as friends rather den enemies."

Storm smiled and kissed Remy's cheek "You were never considered an enemy Remy, you should know that."

Remy just laughed "You should ask Logan dat Stormy, him and his secret team were da one's hunting me and Cain down and actually da reason we all got together in da first place"

Storm looked shocked and just stared at Logan, he wasn't looking at her he was just staring at the ground ignoring the looks from his friend. She knew this time Remy was telling the truth and there was a secret team of X-men hunting down Renegades and undesirables. She knew it was true by Logan's actions alone and the fact that he couldn't look at her.

After an hour of talking Cain and Remy agreed to the agreement to basically live and let live. They knew that everyone that was involved with them would agree to it. Remy just smiled and grinned at Storm after they were all done talking.

"Keep in touch Stormy, we have to get together more often, I have missed our talks."

Storm just blushed " Do not worry Remy, I have your number and now that I know the truth you have my word I will call you more often to make sure you are ok and to get together more. That I promise you."

Logan looked at Remy and Cain and just smiled "No hard feelings?"

Remy smiled " As long as you and your little team do not show your faces around me we are cool ."

Cain just smiled "I am saying the same thing as he is, as long as I don't see ya hunting me down we're fine."

After they left Storm turned to Logan and smiled but before Logan could say anything, he was pinned to a wall.

Storm spoke up and spoke up loud and clear "Tell me Logan about this so called death squad and do not tell me that it doesn't exsist. Do not lie to me Logan I know you and I know how you acted when it was mentioned."

Logan just stared at the floor and told Storm everything. After he was finished, Storm agreed to keep it quiet for now and not say anything but Logan knew she wasn't inpressed at all. Logan agreed not to tell Scott anything at all about him telling her. They left pleased that they came to terms with their friend and former comrads.

Remy and Cain returned to the warehouse laughing at the thought that they seem to have won and the X-men would be permanently off their backs regardless of what happens. They informed everyone what happened and what was said and all of them agreed to it. From now on the X-men were off limits. As long as they stuck to the deal the Renegades would too.

The next afternoon everyone left to go their seperate ways. Remy and Regan smiled at each other and hopped in Remy's car and headed off for dinner and a night of dancing. They didn't know where their friendship would go but for now they really didn't care, all they wanted was companionship and to have a little fun, they both agreed they needed it.

As for their other friends all they knew was that no matter who screwed with them, they wouldn't stand a chance. The Rengades as some people have been calling them worked and worked great. Both Remy and Regan talked and laughed and both wondered just how big this idea could go. They both thought that there had to be more people out there that felt like they did and would jump at the chance to join their little group.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Renegades Part 2 Mystery of the Manipulation

All Characters belong to Marvel

Gambit and the Juggernaut start to worry about survival. Being used and threatened by all sides, they decide to watch each others back .The idea grows and the Renegades are formed, but when other groups find out sparks fly.

In the San Francisco hills, inside the X-men's base of operations sat several X-men laughing, and talking.

Logan actually growled as he walked into the living room. He threw down his jacket and sat down. "I can't believe it! We go all the way to Russia to deal with the rumors of the Hellfire Club doing shady business over there and sure enough we get there and it turns out Remy and his little band of merry men have already been out Shaw and company were trying to force a few of their group into doing something and, well, they called for help and took them down before we got there."

Cyclops walked in and just sat down and shook his head "The Renegades are mercenaries, and criminals, God only knows when they will decide to try and take over the world like all the other evil groups out there."

Storm just smiled and tried not to laugh "Scott, I still think you are missing the point of that little group. They do not care about evil deeds or taking over the world. All they care about is survival. They are not like the Hellfire Club or the Mauraders, all they care about is helping out their own. If that meant kicking Apocalypse ass they would, they simply do not care about that like all the other groups. It is simple Scott, all they care about is staying alive and living another day. Thats is it. I really do not understand why you can't get it."

Bobby Drake walked in and hearing the conversation he burst out laughing, "I can't believe you're explaining this to him again, God, I may not be that bright sometimes but even I get the Renegades. I think you're just pissed because they don't live the dream every day like we do. Scott, plain and simple they just do it different thats it, no more no less."

XXX

Back at Remy's estate on the outskirts of New Orleans, Remy and the orginal members of the group were shocked at how big their little idea had gotten. They were stunned at not only how many people had joined, but how many heroes and villians alike wanted in and wanted to join. They laughed at the thought of having to send help when it was needed in shifts. They joked at the idea that they could have more members than the Acolytes, Mauraders and even the X-men conbined.

Cain Marko laughed and chuckled "I think we have so many people wanting to join our side that we might just have to start a newsletter informing everyone when we're hiring"

The comment got a laugh from the entire group.

Remy spoke up next on a serious note "We have to be careful, we are getting bigger and bigger,.I've heard rumors that Shield has been asking around about us. I t'ink dere worried dat we could be dangerous. Da fact is dat some people high up still don't clue into da fact dat all we do is help each other when we're in a jam."

Lady Mastermind chuckled "I still do not understand how someone just can't understand the concept. We help each other out. Thats it. If you leave us alone, we will leave you alone. Hell, after the other day even Shaw clued in and called a truce. All we want is to do is live our lives in peace and quiet."

Random laughed "If we wanted peace and quiet we would give up all of our extracuricular activities, it would make our lives a lot easier."

Hellion smiled "Yea but where would the fun be in that."

Remy smiled at started to laugh "If we gave up all our activities and just stopped da bad guys we would have to lose da name Renegades and just call ourselves X-Men and dat would just be wrong in so many ways"

Cain busted out laughing "I have too much fun being us, than to ever consider being them again. I like walking that fine line, hell, last week when we busted up the hHellfire Cult agian for screwing with the kid I almost killed my self laughing when the cop didn't know what do, he didn't know whether to thank us or arrest us. I swear the look on his face was priceless when he looked at us and realiazed we were all on wanted posters."

Amelia Voght fianlly spoke up "We have more than just wanted posters, I think if they tried to load our files at the same time it would blow up the computers.

After a few more hours of laughing and talking the group seperated and headed off to do whatever they had to do. Remy sat back and chuckled and turned on the tv. He was shocked at the sight of a report on the news that the Renegades have been declared a threat to National Security because of their attack on the pentagon the other day, Remy sat stunned and a second later tapped his ear piece and yelled to the others to get the hell back to his estate now we have problems.

It took almost 30 minutes for the group to stroll back in and ask what the hell is wrong, Remy pointed to the tv as the breaking news was played again.

They all just stared and couldn't believe it. Cain just laughed "Ok there's one thing to be wanted by the police but to be declared a national securty threat and Shields number one priority is freaking insane. We didn't even do anything. That wasn't us. Hell, we weren't even in the country, most of us were overseas"

Remy yelled "Quiet"

Remy smiled and calmly spoke "Look, we have to hide out for a while and I t'ink I know where we can go. I say we inform da others dat we are all on a vacation, and it is time for dem to step up and handle it dem selfs, tell dem just to watch each others back and stay out of sight until dis dies down."

Cain spoke calmly and cooly "Ok Remy, what's your plan?"

Remy just smiled and told Cain to call Bella Donna and inform her that I am pulling in a favour, I want all of our apartments or hideouts emptied, nothing left inside or out. Hell I even want the garbage on the curb gone. Remy asked Lady Mastermind to start looking for a jet. Seconds later she started to make calls. Remy made a quick phone call and didn't tell anyone who he was calling, after 10 minutes he received a call informing him that he was allowed to use the house on the beach but the only rule is that we are on vacation, no stealing, no fighting and no criminal activities. Stay out of sight.

Remy smiled as he walked back into the room and Regan informed him that she got a jet and that it was loaded and ready to go. As they all hopped in their cars they headed off to the private air field. Once they arrived Remey charged their cars and blew them up and after 10 minutes they were gone. 9 hours later they were poolside sunbathing and drinking pina coladas.

XXX

Back at the X-men headquarters, the X-men were stunned at the fact that the Renegades have been declared a security threat and Shield's number one priority.

When Logan found out he was actually shocked. He couldn't believe the Renegades attacked the Pentagon. Remy and his friends were insane but not stupid. After he ran into Scott's office he convinced him to make a few calls to investigate the allegations.

Scott called Tony Stark to get some information but no one was talking. He kept getting the run around no matter what favours he pulled in. After he got off the phone he called Logan into his office.

As Logan came in and sat down scott turned to him and began. "Tony insist there shields number one priorioty. I think your right it is time we investigate and find out what is truly going on. Pull in all the farvors you can but we need information."

Logan laughed "I will look around and find out what I can."

After several days Logan strolled in shaking his head. "Summers something isn't right. I talked to all my contacts and in their minds Remy and his friends attacked the Pentagon. Scotty boy they're pissed and they want their heads on a platter. But if you go down there and look around there's nothing. No sign of a battle. No sign of any fight what so ever."

Scott looked confused "So did they or didn't they attack the pentagon?"

Logan continued talking as everyone listened in "Look one eye, I talked to a few people who are, lets just say not good people, but they have a lot of connections. They're telling me it is total garbage. They know for a fact that each of the Renegades were on jobs overseas. Remy was in France doing god knows what, Cain was working for a guy in Italy being some type of enforcer for the mob. Random was off in Mexico taking out some drug dealing scum. Lady Mastermind was off in Europe somewhere doing her own thing. The two I can't tell you about are Hellion and Amelia Voght but the reports say they are laying low and not taking any jobs. Look yeah, they can teleport any place on a whim if they want but Scott, from all my sources they're innocent and being set up by someone."

Scott Summers smiled with a weird grin and spoke " I can't believe I am going to say this but Remy and his friends need help and we are going to help them."

Rogue chuckled "Are you telling us we are going to help them sugar."

Scott nodded is head. "Rogue, the thing is if someone can set up the Renegades and cause everyone to think they attacked the Pentagon then God only knows what they can do, and possibly do to us.,"

Bobby laughed "Sounds like you finally understand the Renegades."

Scott frowned " I understand now Bobby, I think I was just being too stubborn. I think we have to find them and talk with them. Maybe we can find out who they pissed off and maybe it will give us a lead. It could be hard though, they have vanished into thin air, there has been no sign of them anywhere on the planet. Shield has been looking for over two weeks and has no clue where there are."

Logan turned to Storm as she walked in "Ro, last time we had to find Remy you had his number and you just called him, you told me no one asked you where he was and if you could get a hold of him, I am asking you now, Ro' do you know where Remy is?"

Several other X-men looked stunned at what Storm said "Of course I know where my little brother is Logan."

Scott looked somewhat surprised "Storm where is he? We have to talk to him."

Storm just nodded her head and spoke "They are hiding out on Wakanda in one of my private houses, it is protected from all forms of surveillance and spying"

Logan chuckled and burst out laughing "Are you telling me that while the world has been hunting them down they have been poolside drinking margaritas and suntanning? That's funny."

Some of the X-men actually laughed, even Rogue who hasn't been high on Remy for a little while smiled and chuckled "Thats Remy for ya, even being hunted down by Shield somehow he can still turn it to a postive."

Scott spoke up " Logan, Storm, Emma, Beast and Armor you're with me, Rogue I need you and your team here in case we have to send you out quickly"

After a few minutes the X-men were boarding the X-jet and headed for Wakanda. It took several hours until they arrived on the island. Storm left a message to one of her servents to inform her friends that she would be arriving soon and that they needed to talk.

After several hours of driving they arrived at a palace on the beach. When Logan spotted it he just groaned "Storm this isn't a house it is a frigging palace."

Emma just laughed "Brilliant that is all I am going to say,there, brilliant."

Storm smiled "That is my little brother for you, he is crafty isn't he"

As Storm stepped in the front the servents smiled and welcomed her inside. They informed her that the guests were all outside by the pool.

As they walked out Armor just giggled and smiled at the sight of Remy and his friends sitting by the pool in their swimming trunks drinking. "I guess you guy's were right, they are suntanning and drinking by the pool."

Remy and the other Renegades noticed Storm and the other X-men and jumped up. Remy walked over and took Ororo's hand and kissed it "I have two t'ings to say, one Stormy, t'anks for allowing us the use of your little house as our hideout, and da second t'ing is what is wrong why are you and da X-men did we apparently do now?"

Scott spoke up in a serious tone. "Nothing Remy, you and your friends did nothing wrong at all, besides your little crinimal endeavors, that is. Logan found out that your little group is being set up and it goes deep. In fact it's strange because they all believe you did it but there is no evidence or proof of damages at the pentagon to show you were even there. In fact there is proof to prove you didn't do it, but no one cares. "

Remy spoke next "Mon Dieu, so who is setting us up? We have to t'ink and make a list of everyone we have tangled with in da last year or two."

After an hour of the Renegades thinking and talking back and forth about who they have messed up, they came up with a very huge list. Scott read the list and couldn't believe his eyes."You guy's have been pissing off a lot of people I see."

Cain laughed " We only piss off people who piss us off."

Random smiled proudly "Don't forget we are the innocent party here."

Hellion groaned "Yea for a change, we're innocent."

Remy smiled and chuckled at Hellion. He remembered the day they found him. He was angry, lost and out for blood. Himself and Cain decided the best bet would be to let him join and become a member of the team. It gave him purpose and gave him a feeling of being in a family who would always care for him. If they didn't let him join Remy wondered what could have become of him.

He then turned his attention to Amelia Voght and smiled, he remembered running into her and realized how angry she was about the X-men storming into her work and demanding answers, she felt she was treated like garbage and after it was done and the X-men left she was unemployed and left with nothing to do and nowhere to go. She loved the idea of the Renegades being able to live your life and know that no matter what you had back up to help if you are in trouble. After thinking about the newest memebers for a second he turned his attention back to Scott and the X-men.

Remy"Summers, da t'ing is almost half da list is fine with us, they made da same deal with us you guy's did. Da t'ing is yea a lot of dem hate us but have agreed to leave us alone, most of dem t'ink we are dangerous and have agreed to never screw with us."

Cain chuckled "Yea, Shaw told us that there's one thing to be beat up by the X-men, they have been training for years but being put in their place by a bunch of criminal's who only defend each other when one of their members is being messed with is humilating. "

Scott stared "Are you telling me you have a deal with the Hellfide Club? How the hell can you work with them.?"

Amelia Voght "Scott the thing is that we are not working with them, they aren't gonna screw with any of the mutants who are part of our group, Remember the point of the group is survival and living for another day."

Scott sounded exasperated "But the Hellfire Club?"

Storm laughed "Scott, remember what we all talked about? You said you understood."

Logan grinned "Scott, they aren't the X-men remember, if a deal stops a confrontation then they will take it."

Scott just smiled "I get it"

Remy just smiled and grinned "Look Scott we have deals with The Acolytes and The Hellfire Club and what is left of with the Marauders, I say you look at the individuals on the list. Most of the groups I really can't see doing something like this, most of them are small time groups, they have really no ambition what so ever except acting tough, there is no way any of them could have pulled it off. But honestly that is just my assumption."

Scott "Ok Remy, we'll start to check out the individuals on the list, at least that cuts it down to almost half the list, if nothing comes up with them then we'll start to check out the teams and see where that leads us."

After the plans were created the X-men sent the list to Rogue and her team, they were informed to start at the bottem, while Scott and his team would start at the top. After another hour the X-men were off and running, on the hunt to find the suspects who could have possibly set up the Renegades. The Renegades were pissed off but they understood that all they could do is wait and stay out of sight for now. The one thing though they all were pleased about was that the X-men came around and decided to help them in clearing their names, it was a switch from the X-men hunting them down and trying to capture or kill them.

After a few days of going through all the names on the list it seemed that the X-men were drawing a blank and it was getting more and more frustrating. Everyone on the list either likes or hates the Renegades but they all admitted they wouldn't screw with them either. Scott was confused at the amount of respect that Remy and Cain and the rest of the Renegades were getting from everyone. In Scott's mind they were criminals and didn't deserve respect, they deserved to be in jail with the other scum and low lifes like themselves.

Back on Wakanda, Remy and the other were informed that Shield had found them and were demanding that the goverement hand them over at all cost or risk war with the USA.

Remy couldn't believe it, there was no way Shield could have found them, they were in an area that couldn't be penetrated by surveillance of any kind. "Ok Folks, somehow dey found us, it is time to find a new hideout. Once there we talk and find who set us up for ourselves."

Cain had an idea and after a few calls and some talking, Amelia Voght took them acrose the world in an instant and they were hidden in the secure part of the Hellfire Club's ranch in England. If they were found here they had several back up in place all ready to go to and were ready for them, just in case.

The Renegades sat down and went over the list and no matter who they looked at they came up empty. After a little while of arguing back and forth something hit Remy and in a flash he had a thought. He grabbed the list and realized one group and one name were missing. He knew this group had the talent and the ability to do this.

Remy slammed his fist on the table "Ok folks I'tink I just figured it out, I know who is screwing with us. Look at da list and t'ink about who is missing, who has screwed with us da most, not just as a group but also sepeaately."

Cain jumped up "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Gumbo?"

Regan looked shocked " Oh God you're right. It fits, it has to be them, has to be"

After a few more hours of talking they all agreed and decided the best course of action. First fix it and then deal with the culprits themselves. Gambit only knew one person who could fix it and his name was Charles Xavier. Gambit decided that he should be the one to steal the item they needed and then find Xavier and get him to fix it. After a few days of traveling and staying low key Gambit arrived at his destitation and staked it out for a day until he decided he was ready. After nightfall Gambit snuck in through the vents, detached all the alarms and finally found the item he needed .As he made his way out, he reconnected all the alarms and made it like he was never there in the first place.

After another few days of staying undercover he waited for word from Bella Donna about Charles' location. Gambit was pleased. He decided to keep track of the Professor's journey just in case he needed help. Last time they met Gambit saved his life but it was time for the professor to save his life. After several hours of waiting he found Xavier's location and decided to head there and talk to him himself.

Gambit walked up to the small building, it took him a few days to get here from the states but in his mind it didn't matter. He walked up to the door and simply knocked on it and waited. As the professor opened the door he was stunned and stared at the sight of his friend and colleage Gambit aka Remy LeBeau.

Xavier smiled "Remy what is going on why are you here?"

Remy smiled and laughed "Professor I am sorry professor, you see me and my friends are being set up by a teleapth and well we are in a bit of trouble and to clear our names we need your help."

Xavier smiled and looked at Remy "Gambit all you have do is ask, you saved my life when the assassins attacked me and then again later on. Tell me what I have to do to help"

After hearing Remy's story about being set up and what he suspected and his plan to fix it. The proffessor smiled and looked at Gambit."One, Remy I really do not think they would do it and two I would need Cerebro to effect that many people."

Gambit just laughed and reached into his backpack and pulled out a portalable cerebro. "I just so happened to find one on my way here Proffessor."

Xavier laughed "Remy why do I think that you stole this from the X-men without asking?"

Gambit smiled "Well you see proffessor, when you are in trouble like we are and being set up like dis, I decided I didn't have time to ask and well I just borrowed it."

After 24 hours and a lot of hard work the proffesor managed to fix the manipulated minds of almost all the people at Shield and then at the Pentagon, the problem was solved. After he fixed it, he made a phone call to Tony Stark and after alot of explaining convinced him that the Renegades were innocent of all charges and that Shield was being manipulated. The Renegades were off the wanted list but still wanted for questioning about few other things that Charles Xavier knew couldn't be proven.

As the professor got off the phone he looked at Remy and just frowned "Gambit all I can say is that you are right they did set you up. Every telapth leaves a signiture, only the most powerful and well trained can detect it and I have to say Remy you were right it was them, I just can't figure out why they would do this to you"

Gambit just stared ahead and thanked Xavier for his help and then contacted Cain Marko and after a few minutes him and the professor were teleported to the Hellfire Club branch in England. The professor wanted to talk to Cain Marko for a long time but couldn't find him. Cain and Xavier had a long talk, some good and some bad moments but both left happy at the outcome. The proffessor simply walked away and informed Gambit if he needed anything just to call him and he would be there,just like he knew Gambit would be there for him. As the professor waved his hand goodbye Cain caught the shimer of light comming off a wrist band and a second later he turned to Remy and just smiled.

Cain Marko chuckled "I see we have a new memeber Remy"

Gambit just grinned and smiled "I didn't think you would mind."

Cain just frowned but a second later smiled"It's cool, me and chuck might have not always got along but now that we talked, I think we understand each other more then ever before."

After Charles Xavier left Remy and the Renegades sat and talked about what to do next and how to deal with the culprit or culprits of this elaborate set up. They decided it was simple; first take out the device that allowed them to do it and then confront them head on and deal with it face to face and if they fight so what who cares, this time they went too far.

The Renegades arrived at the location and smiled as Amelia Voght took them into the room and after a few seconds Gambit smiled and put his hands on the device and laughed "If you abuse your toy's you just aren't allowed to play with dem anymore."

It started glowing bright pink and after it started to buzz Amelia Voght teleported them outside and a second later it exploded causing the whole base to shake. The Renegades got ready for a fight knowing they wouldn't listen and there they waited.

After several seconds Scott, Emma, Logan Storm and Armor and Beast ran outside and stood staring at the Renegades who looked angry and out for blood.

Logan growled popped his claws and ran towards Remy "What the hell do you think you are doing, we trying to help you and your attacking us."

Scott and the other joined the fight and not too long afterward a war zone broke out in front of the X-base."

Logan and Remy fought but before he knew what happened Gambit flipped Logan away and moved to a clearing by himself. Logan ran forward growling but Remy dodged out of the attack and smacked Logan with his staff and jump futher away from the group. Logan ran forward pissed off and ready to attack but was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Gambit speak.

Remy screamed at Logan and almost laughed "Help us hell if you didn't start this mess in the first place we wouldn't have needed your help."

Logan stared at Remy and just growled stuunned at Remy's face he knew he was serious and meant what he was saying "What are you saying Remy how did we get you in this mess"

Gambit noticed Logan lower his hands and finally he just walked forward and looked in his eyes "Once we got informed Shield found us on Wakanda and demanded Stormy's husband hand us over or else. It was then that we knew something was up. We left quickly and hid and started to look over the list again and well we realized one name was missing from it, someone well who we have had more trouble with then every other group. Someone who hell has sent people after us to not only to capture us but to kill us. Someone who had the talent and the power to accomplish this and that someone is the X-men."

Logan growled and popped his claws again "Well Remy prove it."

Remy walked forward and began to speak "The only one who could do this was a telepath and well there are only a few telepaths in the world that could do it. Emma is one of them. It took Xavier a hell of a long time to fix it Logan. Surprised I know he is alive Logan? Yea I know, I spent a week before you even knew he was still walken de earth with him, In fact I saved his life twice. Hell Logan I have thieves accross the USA and even Europe making sure he is ok and if he does get in trouble dey will take care of it. It took a lot of work by Charles to fix it and he informed me when you mess with peoples mind it leaves certain marks or signatures and guess who it belonged to Logan I give you a hint: she screws Scott."

Logan growled "Remy why should I believe you."

Remy just grinned and dialed a number on his phone and tossed it to Logan "Ask the Proffessor yourself Logan and while you do I am going to go and deal with Summers."

As Logan started to talk on the phone Gambit simply turned his back to Logan and walked away not eveing caring to listen to the conversation between them. He knew after Logan got off the phone he would finally trust him. As he made his way into the battlefield again he noticed the fight was going quite well for the Renegades. Cain was laughing at Cyclops and was tossing him like a ragdoll everytime he got his hands on him. Amelia Voght was handling Emma Frost and really giving her a hard time, all she was doing was distracting her long enough so their plan could work. Lady Mastermind was just standing and laughing as she had Beast trapped in one her elaborate illusions. Hellion was taking on Armor and doing quite well but each one was holding back not really wanting to hurt a friend but still battling back and forth like it meant something. Storm and Random were going back and forth and just before she could do something that could harm Random. Gambit walked up to her and pointed her in Logans direction. " Stormy I love you like a sister, all I will say is go talk to Logan he will explain everything."

Storm just stared and in an instant flew off to Logan who was staring at the ground. After a few minutes of talking to Logan her face went from pissed off to anger, to bloody furious. As her and Logan walked forward she called for Armor to stand down. The three X-men stood and watched Gambit and Cyclops fight. Everytime Cyclops would try and blast him Gambit would simply jump over and or just dodge out the way and fling a few cards that struck everytime. They watched Amelia Voght fight Emma. All she was doing was teleporting her in the air and dropping her and teleporting her again and again. Then they were amazed at how Lady Mastermind had trapped Beast so easy in an illusion. After a few seconds of watching Gambit get a few good punches on Cyclops, Logan walked forward and grabbed Gambit and flung him back and then he simply threw Cyclops to Storm. After a second Amelia Voght released Emma and stood by the rest of the Renegades and they knew Scott and Emma were going to be dealt with. Lady Mastermind released Beast and jumped back toward her friends and just watched Storm and Logan confront Scott and Emma.

Storm screamed at Scott "How could you and Emma do this, you set up the Renegades and then you played us like fools by having us look for the culprits, pretending to care. Not only that but you could have started a war between Wakanda and Shield."

Scott just stood up and with a serious look on his face spoke "I have told you time and time again Ororo they are criminals and mercinaries and can't be trusted, I told you they were going to do something soon. Instead of waiting for it I decided the best plan would be a preempive strike and deal with them first. Take them out for good. I did it for us, to save us the trouble of dealing with them later."

Emma grinned "We did what had to be done Storm, what no one else would do. We did it for the dream, to keep us all safe"

Logan walked forward and growled "One eye what you did was totaly out right stupid, and criminal and for one they may be crimals and former enemies but they just want to survive, they don't want to be involved in the war and the fighting, they want to live there lifes, that it."

Storm just walked forward and stared at scott "First you reactiveate X-force and now you setting up people you do not like not just to get arrested but to get killed Scott. Think about what could have happened to them"

Gambit walked forward and just laughed at Scott "Scotty boy, you just do not understand, you have it wrong, totaly wrong, We care about da dream, we just do it our way. We survive and live and try to stay out of trouble. Da point is to help people. Guess what Summers? We help people. We may not battle Magneto every time he does something stupid but we keep mutants safe and dat is what matters isn't it?"

Cain just grinned at Summers and laughed "Cyclops think about it for a second, you have already declared none of us X-men material a long time ago. We do not want to be involved in fighting anyone. We don't want to be used by super villains whose sole purpose is to take over the world.. We all decided to help each other and make sure someone had our backs when someone like Exodus,Magneto or even the Hellfire Club tried something. We decided we needed help to stay out of trouble, we need friends to watch our backs."

Hellion joined the discussion"Scott remember you're words 'no more second chances', where do we turn to?"

Lady Mastermind smiled at Gambit and then at her friends and comrads "Hell Summers it isn't like you X-men would care if we were threatened by someone, who do we turn to if we need help?"

Scott and Emma sat and stared at the ground and didn't say a thing to anyone. Scott and Emma thought they were doing it for a good reason. Get rid of them before they could cause a problem but now once being confronted by everyone maybe they were wrong and took it to far. The Renegades stood up and smiled at the X-men and with a simple wave left before anything esle could be said. They knew Storm and Logan and the rest would deal with Scott and Emma the X-men way.

A second later Gambit reappeared and smiled at Storm and gave her a hug, he shook Logan and Beast hands and winked at Armor. He walked over to Scott and tapped his shoulder "One eye if you ever try to screw with any of us ever again, I'll hurt you before anyone can say or do anything."

He turned and stared at Emma and just laughed " Emma, same goes for you"

With that said Gambit vanished and left Storm Logan and the other X-men to deal with Scott and Emma. The one thing they were shocked about was Gambits last words "You're looking more and more like Magneto than your own mentor every day Summers, way to live up to the dream. No wonder the professor joined us."

Back at the Renegades base the group sat and just talked about what had happened over the last few weeks.

Cain Marko grinned "I am just glad it's over and Scott and his woman will be dealt with once and for all."

Gambit laughed " Dey won't do a t'ing to dem, we all know dat. Come on Cain, he holds dem together, dey can't afford to punish dem."

Hellion frowned "But look what they did they have to do something to them."

Lady Mastermind grinned and laughed "Remy is right folks they won't do a thing to them we know that. There's what we want to happen and what they will do"

Amelia Voght just nodded her head and smiled "I say we forget about them and remember we handled it pretty good, we had them beat, we had them where we wanted them and we did the right thing by dropping it. If they let them off so be it, they know and we know who was in the right and who was wrong this time."

Random just started laughing"I like that, this time"

The group laughed knowing very well that they might do something that puts them in confrontation with the X-men some day. They all know that they like to have fun and sometimes cause a few problems every now and again. Today though it was time to drink and have a good time. The group left and headed out to the bar. Remy and Regan smiled at each other and left hand in hand and headed off to Harry's bar. As they walked in the Renegades noticed Storm and Logan sitting by them in the back of the bar. It took a few minutes before Logan realized they were there, Logan turned to Storm whispered something and after a second both got up ans started to leave.

Gambit walked up to both them and just smiled and grinned. "What Stormy? No hello for your little brother."

Logan and Storm just stared at the ground and walked away without saying a word to their friend. As Logan exited the door, Storm ran back and gave Remy a hug and whispered "I am sorry Remy, we explained what happened to the rest of the X-men and they decided that in their minds Scott and Emma meant well and tried to do what is right"

Gambit just laughed at Storms words. "We already figured that out Stormy, I knew nothing was going to happen to those two, why do think we came here to Harry's, the X-mens own hang out. It's our statement to you and the rest of the X-men, from now on you are going to have to realize there is more than just the two sides of the coin now. Theres the X-men's way, then theres Magneto and the people like him and their way and now theres a third way, theres are way, you and everyone else are going to have to deal with it and put up with it from now on. We are here to stay and we aren't going anywhere."

With that said Storm smiled at Remy and left grinning knowing very well, Scott and Emma just screwed up and brought the group called the Renegades closer together and now they will be a force to be dealt with no matter who is screwing with them.

After Storm left Gambit walked back to the table and ordered another round of drinks, he smiled at Harry who walked over to the table and grinned at Remy and his friends. Harry told Remy all the drinks were, of course, on the house tonight.

After everyone left, Regan and Gambit stayed behind and talked. As they were about to leave she smiled at Remy and chuckled, I can't believe he erased our tab, he must really like you Remy, or what do you have on him?"

Gambit just laughed and chuckled out loud "Regan why we would he charge me?, I own the place. How do you think I get all the inside information about what the X-men are up to, they tell Harry everything. If it is inportant and deals with me or anyone I care about he tells me"

Regan laughed and wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed him "I should have known, what else do you own that could be usefull"

Remy lauhged and smiled and held Regans hand and grinned "Remember the bar that Magnetos crew hangs out at"

Regan groaned and just laughed and held on to Remy's hand as the left the bar and headed back home and waited to see what happened next.

End of Part 2

.


End file.
